


flying through the free fall

by justdrifting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: Maggie presses her back, trails her lips and just the teasing hint of teeth along Alex’s jaw. It’s not enough, it’s not enough, it’s not…not when Alex feels like she’s on fire everywhere that Maggie touches, when her pulse is racing so lightning fast, her head swimming; when she wants in a way she hasn’t in such a very long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtdays/gifts).



> inspired by/based on the promo for tomorrow.

Alex's back hits the wall, hard. Her bare shoulders scrape roughly against the coarse, uneven brick. But the sudden sting of pain barely registers, utterly insignificant considering what else is happening right now: Maggie's mouth hot and heavy against the flushed skin of Alex's neck, hands gripping and relaxing and gripping again at Alex's waist, her body so overwhelmingly and invitingly warm. 

 

Maggie bites at Alex's ear, just hard enough to sting. Alex groans and her hips thrust forward involuntarily. Maggie presses her back, trails her lips and just the teasing hint of teeth along Alex's jaw. It's not enough, it's not enough, it’s not…not when Alex feels like she's on fire everywhere that Maggie touches, when her pulse is racing so lightning fast, her head swimming; when she _wants_ in a way she hasn't in such a very long time. 

 

Alex pushes at Maggie's shoulder and she's caught off guard for a moment, just long enough for Alex to suddenly have _her_ up against the wall. Maggie laughs at the shift, at Alex’s impatience, at her insistence. Alex is utterly captivated by her rich, red lips, the fade and blur of her lipstick only increasing the eroticism. There's no lighting in this alley that Maggie has dragged her to, but in the faded yellow light of a nearby street lamp, Alex thinks Maggie might be the loveliest thing she's ever seen. Her skin seems to positively glow in this low light, her mouth just slightly parted as her chest rises and falls, and her so eyes impossibly dark, so impossibly intense.

 

Alex fists her fingers into the thick hair at the nape of Maggie's neck and tugs her head forward roughly to press their lips together. Maggie's mouth opens eagerly under hers and Alex sighs into the kiss. _Finally_. Maggie is practically climbing up the wall for better access to Alex's mouth, gripping uselessly at the bricks behind her, and it's both cute and seriously fucking hot. She wraps one leg around Alex's thigh, pulling Alex's hips against hers. Alex lets her hands fall from twisting at Maggie's hair to run them down her sides, fingertips threading through the slits at the sides of her dress to brush against warm, soft skin. She's distracted enough by the intoxicating feel of Maggie under her fingers that she can't resist, doesn’t want to anyway, when Maggie flips them again, pressing Alex up against the wall once more. 

 

Alex doesn't have time to make a quip about their push-and-pull, their enduring competitiveness, before Maggie's sliding her thigh between Alex's legs, just enough pressure to well and truly obliterate any semblance of rational thought. Her mouth is sliding down Alex's neck, to her collarbone, then her shoulder. She tugs at the strap of Alex's dress and bra, sliding them down her arm until enough of her breast is bared for Maggie to bow her head and swirl her tongue over the exposed nipple. 

 

" _Oh fuck_ ," Alex groans, her head falling back against the brick wall and her hips bucking. She can feel Maggie smile against her skin. Holding Alex's hips still, fingers digging in almost painfully, she runs her teeth lightly over Alex's nipple, and Alex wonders if she could actually die from this. Her hands clasp ineffectually at Maggie’s back, at her neck, her hair. Overwhelmed, Alex fits her hands against either side of Maggie’s face and tugs upwards until she obliges, kissing Alex hard and unrelenting. Alex's head spins, her body thrums, she feels too hot and too much, utterly out of control. 

 

Maggie runs her hand down the outside of Alex's thigh, lifting her dress as her hand travels back up. It's only when her fingers graze at the band of Alex's underwear over her hip that Alex freezes, fear unexpectedly gripping her as reality comes crashing back down. 

 

"Maggie, wait," Alex gasps, twisting her head away.

 

Maggie's mouth falls to the side of Alex's face, lips pressed to her cheek. "What is it?" 

 

Alex can't seem to manage anything more than that, can’t seem to open her mouth and explain, isn't even sure what's wrong except that this is, very suddenly, far too much. 

 

"Are you okay?" Maggie asks, seeming to sense the panic slowly building in Alex's chest. She steps back just enough that their bodies separate, and lifts the strap of Alex's dress to cover her again, tenderly brushing her fingers over Alex's shoulder as she smooths it down. There's something about that gesture that makes Alex's chest hurt in an entirely different way. 

 

"I..." Alex tries to remember what it is to breathe again. "It's just...this isn't something I _do_."

 

Maggie takes another small step back. "What, sleep with women?" Her voice is suddenly much sharper than it had been before.  

 

_That too_ , Alex thinks. But that's not the point.  Not right now. 

 

"Have casual sex," Alex clarifies. "In an alleyway, of all places!" She waves her hand desperately around them in explanation. Oh god, what was she _thinking_?

 

(She wasn't, is entirely the problem).

 

"You think this is casual?" Maggie asks. Which... What? The question throws Alex.

 

"It's not?"

 

Maggie is smiling at her in a way that Alex is not entirely comfortable with, as if Alex is very slow. "Not if we don't want it to be." She steps into Alex's space again, indulgent smile slipping into something more like a smirk. "And I _personally_ think that would be a _terrible_ waste,” she drawls. “You really think one time with you is going to be enough for me, Danvers? And I can guarantee that once with me won't satisfy you either." Maggie nuzzles at Alex's neck, sweet now where it had been sensual before. "There's nothing casual about you," she admits in a low voice. 

 

A slow smile spreads unchecked across Alex's face. She lets her fingers drift lightly over Maggie’s spine. "Well in that case, Sawyer, I think you should probably take me on a date, don't you?"

 

Maggie looks incredulous, and damn cute about it too. "I've taken you on two dates already, Danvers. _I_ think it’s about time _you_ stepped up."

 

"It is, is it?" Alex smirks, and moves her hands to Maggie’s waist, squeezing lightly.

 

"I'd say so." Maggie presses even closer against Alex as she wraps her arms around her neck.

 

Alex tilts her head to the side, as if contemplating. "I suppose that does sound fair," she allows.

 

"Can't make me do all the work." Maggie shifts her hips just so, smirk matching Alex’s.

 

Alex’s hands tighten on Maggie’s waist, and as she pulls her closer she says very slowly, "Oh _no_. We _wouldn't_ want that."

 

Maggie rises on her toes to kiss her, much softer this time. It’s intense in a different way; Alex feels it all the way through her, but the fear from earlier never comes. She likes the feeling of Maggie’s body against hers, warm but not so hot now, sweet and soothing.

 

"So?" Maggie prompts, pulling back with a smile, still on her toes.

 

" _So_ , prepare to have your world rocked, Detective Sawyer."

 

Maggie laughs, the sound ringing out sharply through the still night. Alex loves it; thinks she might be entranced with absolutely everything Maggie does. She kisses her again, because she can, because she wants to and she’s not scared now.

 

As they separate, Alex threads her fingers through Maggie’s. "Since tonight was apparently a date, are you going to walk me home, Detective? It is the chivalrous thing to do, after all."

 

"Come on then, Danvers." Maggie steps away, their joined hands drawing Alex from against the brick wall and towards the street. "I wouldn't want to disappoint."


End file.
